vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Aethelnian 309 Summer Vex Games Team
List of competing athletes from the kingdom of Aethelnia, for participation in the 309 Vex Summer Games. ATHLETICS: * 100m, male Inigo Ysengard (Lv 7), Laertes Anemone (Lv 6), Isidore Melchior (Lv 5), Othello Windermere Jr. (Lv 4), Gervais Trevelyn (Lv 2) * 100m, female Aethelboda Prothero(Lv 8), Concordia Terrebonne (Lv 5), Belinfanta d'Aumignac (Lv 3), Ophelia Pontevedrino (Lv 2), Hortense de la Bonneterie (Lv 4) * 110m hurdles, male Laertes Anemone (Lv 4), Inigo Ysengard (Lv 7), Hercule Mondego (Lv 7), Gervais Trevelyn (Lv 2), Othello Windermere Jr. (Lv 3) * 110m hurdles, female Aethelboda Anemone (Lv 5), Evangeline Candlelabra (Lv 1), Ophelia Pontevedrino (Lv 2), Hortense de la Bonneterie (Lv 4), Belinfanta d'Augminac (Lv 5) * 200m, male Inigo Ysengard (Lv 7), Hercule Mondego(Lv 6), Osrick Fortinbras(Lv 5), Othello Windermere Jr. (Lv 4), Gervais Trevelyn (Lv 2) * 200m, female Aethelboda Anemone (Lv 5), Belinfanta d'Augminac (Lv 3), Evangelina Candlelabra (Lv 2), Rose Providence (Lv 3), Hortense de la Bonneterie (Lv 5) * 400m, male Osrick Fortinbras (Lv 8), Theirtes Drambuie (Lv 6), Laertes Anemone (Lv 4) * 400m, female Evangelina Candlelabra (Lv 2), Rose Providence (Lv 3), Aethelboda Anemone (Lv 4) * 400m hurdles, male Laer Pontinbrac(Lv 6), Theirtes Drambuie (Lv 4) * 400m hurdles, female Gloriana Hepheastus (Lv 2), Evangelina Candlelabra (Lv 3) * 800m, male Theirtes Drambuie (Lv 8), Osrick Fortinbras (Lv 4), Laer Pontinbrac (Lv 5) * 800m, female Evangelina Candlelabra (Lv 2), Gloriana Hepeastus (Lv 3), Inna Alatriste (Lv 4) * 1500m, male Aeres Waxforte (Lv 4), Berthil Limousinge (Lv 5), Theirtes Drambuie (Lv 3) * 1500m, female Lavendelia Ivanhoe (Lv 3) * 5000m, male Berthil Limousinge (Lv 6), Boris Aethelstone (Lv 5) * 5000m, female Lavendelia Ivanhoe (Lv 3), Rose Providence (Lv 4) * 10000m, male Hades Breitling (Lv 4), Berthil Limousinge (Lv 6), Boris Aethelstone (Lv 5) * 10000m, female Adele Pendragon (Lv 3), Lavendalia Ivanhoe (Lv 4), Julia Rhys (Lv 2) * marathon, male Hades Breitling (Lv 4), Romeo Phoenix (Lv 6), Apollo Delacroix (Lv 5), Boris Aethelstone (Lv 4), Rubeaus Cockerill (Lv 4) * marathon, female Hermione Saint Cyr (Lv 3), (Lv 4), Alambile d'Acoz (Lv 2), Summer Arlian (Lv 3), Aprile Gryphon (Lv 2) * long jump, male Timeon Ponzambarc (Lv 6), Severus d'Elephantes (Lv 3) * long jump, female Penelope Calormen (Lv 4) * triple jump, male Euen Aeselon (Lv 6), Severus d'Elephantes (Lv 3) * triple jump, female Appolline Delacouir (Lv 4), (Lv 6) * high jump, male Aelphius Fortescue(Lv 6) * high jump, female Appolline Delacouir (Lv 5) * Pole vault, male Aelphius Fortescue(Lv 5), Godric Flashhart (Lv 7) * Pole vault, female Appolline Fortescue (Lv 5), (Lv 4) * Discus throw, male Aidan Longbottom (Lv 4), Remus Lovegood (Lv 5) * Discus throw, female Luna Lovegood (Lv 5), Astoria Peasegood (Lv 4) * Hammer throw, male Abraxus Snickelpitch (Lv 4) * Hammer throw, female Astoria Peasegood (Lv 5), Nemesis Pennifold (Lv 4), Minerva d'Estranges(Lv 2) * Javelin throw, male Abraxus Snickelpitch (Lv 4), Demetrius Proudfoot (Lv 5), Remus Lovegood (Lv 4) * Javelin throw, female Luna Lovegood (Lv 5), Astoria Peasegood (Lv 4), Augusta Ravenclaw (Lv 3), Amanda Rookwood (Lv 2) BADMINTON * MALE: Selwyn Trelawny (Lv 3), Artemis Scrimgeour (Lv 3) * FEMALE: Emmeline d'Arithmancy (Lv 2) * DOUBLES, MALE: Artemis Scrimgeour (Lv 3) and Selwyn Trelawny (Lv 3) * DOUBLES, MIXED: Artemis Scrimgeour (Lv 3) and Emmeline d'Arithmancy(Lv 2) BASEBALL Aethelnia doesn't compete. BASKETBALL * MALE - Lv. 5 * FEMALE - Lv. 5 BOXING * Strawweight (- 106 pounds) Vindictus Aesalon (Lv 4) *Junior Flyweight (109 pounds) Augustus Ragnarok (Lv 4) *Flyweight (112 pounds) Cyprian Yaxley (Lv 3) *Super Flyweight (115 pounds) Andros Boarhound (Lv 6) *Bantamweight (118 pounds) Bane Crookshanks (Lv 3) *Super Bantamweight (122 pounds) Cerberus Everard (Lv 4) *Featherweight (126 pounds) Fergus Gorsemoor (Lv 6) *Super Featherweight (130 pounds) Loxius Pigwidgeon (Lv 5) *Lightweight (135 pounds) Baruffio Bonaccord (Lv 4) *Super Lightweight (141 pounds) Vesper Magnus (Lv 3) *Welterweight (147 pounds) Cygnus Antigone (Lv 2) *Super Welterweight (153 pounds) Alecto Prydain (Lv 5) *Middleweight (160 pounds) Amygus Aslan (Lv 5) *Super Middleweight (167 pounds) Crispin Coriakin (Lv 7), Aslan Corradin (Lv 6) *Light-Heavyweight (175 pounds) Charis Erlian (Lv 6) *Cruiserweight (200 pounds) Bartemius Fenris (Lv 5), Caradoc Farsight (Lv 5) *Heavyweight (+ 200 pounds) Jeun Girbius (Lv 7), Dilius Ilgamuth (Lv 5) CAMEL RACING * Ilsombreh Tisroc (Short Races = Lv 5, Long Races = Lv. 5) * Casper Moonwood (Short races = Lv 6, Long races = Lv 6) * Laertes Revillian (Short races = Lv 6, Long races = Lv 4) FENCING * MALE ÉPÉE: Thomas Winsom of Killwilly (Lv 5) * MALE SABRE: Thomas Winsom of Killwilly (Lv 5) * MALE FOIL: Johannus Crye of Worplesdon (Lv 5) * FEMALE ÉPÉE: Celestina Penhaligon (Lv 4) * FEMALE SABRE: Celestina Penhaligon (Lv 5) FIELD HOCKEY MALE: Lv. 7 FEMALE: Lv. 8 FOOTBALL MALE and FEMALE teams are IN. HANDBALL MALE: Lv. 5 FEMALE: Lv. 7 HORSE RACING * Meriadoc Amros (400m = Lv 6, 1km = Lv 5, 1,6km = Lv 4, 4km = Lv 3, Show Jumping = Lv 7) * Arlan Castamir (400m = Lv 5, 1km = Lv 5, 1,6km = Lv 5, 4km = Lv 5, Show Jumping = Lv 5) * Hador Finduilas (400m = Lv 6, 1km = Lv 6, 1,6km = Lv 6, 4km = Lv 3, Show Jumping = Lv 4) JUDO * Heavyweight (+100 kg) Maxim d'Espard (Lv 5), Adamo Czartoryski (Lv 3) * Half Heavyweight (90-100 kg) Marmaduke Chuffnell (Lv 5), Cyril Fotheringay-Phipps (Lv 8) * Middleweight (81-90 kg) Marcus Lancelot (Lv 3) * Half Middleweight (73-81 kg) Calum Bedevere (Lv 4) * Lightweight (66-73 kg) Valery Zenobe (Lv 4), Gaston Rosenburgh (Lv 2) * Half Lightweight (60-66 kg) Wilberforce de la Gramme (Lv 3) * Extra Lightweight (-60 kg) Galahad Wellbeloved (Lv 7) RUGBY MALE team is IN. SHOOTING *10 metre air pistol Alaric Witherspoon (Lv 2), Tipton Wodehouse (Lv 6) *10 metre air rifle Ashe Paradine (Lv 2), Willoughby Wooster (Lv 6) *25 metre rapid fire pistol Roderick Spode (Lv 2), Aubrey Upjohn (Lv 6) *50 metre pistol Lucius Gosford (Lv 3) *100 metre RPG launcher Thomas Winsom of Killwilly (Lv 8), Sinclair Blaster-Sump (Lv 9) SWIMMING *50 metre freestyle, male Vanyel Ashkevron (Lv 6), Nicolas de Lenfent (Lv 3), Raphael Temeraire (Lv 4) *50 metre freestyle, female Melodie Kerouac (Lv 4) *100 metre freestyle, male Vanyel Ashkevron (Lv 6), Nicolas de Lenfent (Lv 3), Eugene de Rastignac (Lv 4) *100 metre freestyle, female Carol Aird (Lv 4), Melodie Kerouac (Lv 3) *200 metre freestyle, male Felix d'Arthez (Lv 6), Lestat de Lioncourt (Lv 3), Louis de Pointe du Lac (Lv 4), Florius de Ronquerolles (Lv 6) *200 metre freestyle, female Melodie Kerouac (Lv 4), Carol Aird (Lv 3), Idgie Threadgoode (Lv 6) *400 metre freestyle, male Raphael Hulot (Lv 6) *400 metre freestyle, female Coralie-Florine Mabinogion (Lv 3), Clodagh Unwin (Lv 5) *1km freestyle, male Noell Heureux (Lv 5), Arawn Prydain (Lv 5) *1km freestyle, female Lintilla Haguenon (Lv 4) *2km freestyle, male Arawn Prydain (Lv 5) *2km freestyle, female Lintilla Haguenon (Lv 4), Ariel Curnennos (Lv 6) *5km freestyle, male Arawn Prydain (Lv 2) *5km freestyle, female Lintilla Haguenon (Lv 6), Teleria Auryn (Lv 4) *100 metre backstroke, male Adaon Taliesin (Lv 6), Felix d'Arthoz (Lv 3), TENNIS * MALE, SINGLES: Ooffy Prosser(Lv 3), Kenspeckle Grouse(Lv 5), Nefarian Serpine(Lv 2) * MALE, DOUBLES: Ooffy Prosser(Lv 5) and Kenspeckle Grouse(Lv 2) * FEMALE, SINGLES: Honoria Chuffnell (Lv 4), Dahlia Parizade (Lv 3) * FEMALE, DOUBLES: Honoria Chuffnell (Lv 4) and Dahlia Parizade (Lv 3), * MIXED DOUBLES: Ooffy Prosser (Lv 5) and Honoria Chuffnell (Lv 4) VOLLEYBALL * MALE: Lv. 6 * FEMALE: Lv. 6 WATER POLO * MALE: Lv. 3 * FEMALE: Lv. 2 WRESTLING * Superheavyweight (+90kg) Vorian Atreides (Lv7) * Heavyweight (80-90 kg) Edric Tleilax (Lv6) * Middleweight (70-80kg) Septimus Rhunestone (Lv 5) * Lightweight (60-70kg) Nick Santaniello (Lv 3) * Featherweight (50-60kg) Aurex Belfaygor (Lv 2) Category:Aethelnia Category:Vexgames